The purpose of the proposed research is to describe and clarify anginal patients' day-to-day symptom experience including how patterns of angina change over time, the effect of gender on patterns of chest pain, and relationships among gender, patterns of chest pain and quality of life. The 5 year project includes a methodological study to establish reliability and validity of the Chest Discomfort Diary (CDD) and a substantive study examining chest pain in persons with chronic angina over a 6 month period and testing hypotheses that patterns of chest pain will differ by gender and that gender and patterns of chest pain will predict quality of life. Secondary research questions address factors that influence nitroglycerin use.